2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an active season, and the last of three consecutive active hurricane seasons. It had 15 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. Due to warm ENSO neutral conditions, the season was above normal. For the fourth and final consecutive year in a row, activity began before the official start of the season, with Alberto forming on May 16. The season ended on November 6, with the dissipation of Oscar. The season featured activity in almost all months of the season, with June being the only month without a named storm. 2018 also featured the first hurricane to form in July since Arthur in 2014. The season featured plenty of notable storms. In July, Hurricane Beryl caused disruption in the Caribbean before hitting Louisiana as a C1. In August, Hurricane Ernesto pounded the Lesser Antilles, delaying relief efforts from Irma and Maria of the previous year, and Hurricane Florence caused disruption across Cuba and the United States. In September, Hurricane Isaac faked out the east coast, clipping the outer banks of North Carolina as a Category 1 Hurricane. In October, Hurricane Michael formed, and was the strongest hurricane of the season. It devastated Cuba and Florida before moving out to sea. And in November, Tropical Storm Oscar caused damage in Haiti, which was still trying to recover from Hurricane Matthew. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2016 till:18/05/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:06/06/2016 till:09/06/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:11/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:29/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:06/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:16/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Ernesto (C3)" from:19/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" from:27/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" from:06/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" barset:break from:10/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" from:13/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:14/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:21/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Leslie (C1)" from:30/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Michael (C4)" from:16/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Nadine (C1)" from:21/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:04/11/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:TS text:"Oscar (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2018. It was a slightly above average season, producing 15 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The first system, Tropical Storm Alberto, formed on May 16. The last system, Tropical Storm Oscar, dissipated on November 6. There were many factors that contributed to the activity of 2018. Despite reduced wind shear, sea surface temperatures in the tropical atlantic were below average, but reached near-normal levels by peak season. Moisture levels, however, were anomalously dry, which likely prevented some of the storms from becoming significant hurricanes. Most of the hurricanes struck on the lower east coast, similar to 2016. The season's storms caused at least $24.43 Billion dollars in damage and 228 deaths. The season officially ended on November 30, 2018. For the fourth and final year in a row, the season's first storm formed before the official start on June 1, with Tropical Storm Alberto's formation in the gulf stream, on May 16. It recurved out to sea with no impact on land. For the first time since 2014, there were no named storms in June. A tropical depression did form however, in the Bay of Campeche. Two cyclones formed in July, Beryl and Chris. The former of which became the first atlantic hurricane to form in July since Arthur of 2014. Activity picked up in August, with the formation of four named storms: Debby, Ernesto, Florence and Gordon. Ernesto was the first major hurricane of the season, gaining notability for its impacts on the lesser antilles. Six tropical cyclones formed in September, being named Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk Leslie, and Michael. Hurricane Isaac posed a significant threat to the east coast, but ultimately struck the outer banks, causing limited damage. However, Hurricane Michael delivered when it made landfall in southwestern Florida as a Category 3 hurricane. Activity slowed in October, with two tropical cyclones and only one named storm, Nadine. Nadine peaked as a Category 1 hurricane in the Gulf stream. In November, one tropical cyclone formed. This cyclone was named Oscar, and it struck Haiti before dissipating on November 6, ending the season, despite the season did not officially end until November 30. The accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) index for the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was 121 units. This is above the average of 92 units, and the third season in a row to do so. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. It is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 39 mph (63 km/h), which is tropical storm strength. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A non-tropical low began to show signs of development in mid-May. Despite some wind shear, the system steadily organized. On May 16, it transitioned into Tropical Storm Alberto. Moving to the north, it gradually intensified, peaking with winds of 50 mph on May 17. Shortly after this, Alberto reached colder waters, which induced weakening, Alberto eventually began to curve to the east, and it became a post-tropical cyclone on May 18, continuing east into the open Atlantic. Tropical Depression Two On June 1, an area of low pressure, possibly associated with a tropical wave, entered the eastern Caribbean sea. As the wave moved through the Caribbean, it did not organize much due to moderate wind shear. It crossed over the Yucatan into the Bay of Campeche, where it became Tropical Depression Two on June 6. The slow-moving depression was predicted to become a Tropical Storm, but it could not intensify due to dry air getting mixed into the circulation. The disorganized depression eventually made landfall in Mexico, on June 9. It quickly degenerated after landfall, being declared a remnant low that same day. Hurricane Beryl Main Article: Hurricane Beryl (2018) An average looking tropical wave moved off the African coast on July 4. Moving across the main development region, Saharan dry air prevented any significant development for the time being. As it approached the Lesser Antilles, it began to organize, and when it reached the Islands, it properly organized into Tropical Depression Three on July 11. Strengthening into Tropical Storm Beryl the next day, only gradual intensification occurred as Beryl moved through the Caribbean due to dry air, and it weakened to a disorganized tropical depression and made landfall in Cuba on July 17. However, it entered the Gulf of Mexico later that day, where air was much moister. This allowed Beryl to quickly re-organize, and begin rapid intensification on July 18. It approached Louisiana and began to develop a banding eye. Therefore, Beryl was upgraded to a hurricane. Beryl reached peak intensity, with 80 mph winds and a pressure of 978 mbar, as it made landfall in Terrebonne, Louisiana. Beryl weakened inland after landfall, and it was declared a remnant low on July 20. Tropical Storm Chris A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on July 23. The wave did not develop further until July 26, when it began to slowly organize in spite of dry air. This continued organization led to the declaration of Tropical Storm Chris on July 29. Moving quickly, Chris only gradually intensified, reaching peak winds of 45 mph as it approached the Windward Islands on July 30. Shortly after entering the Caribbean, Chris encountered strong wind shear, which kept it from intensifying. As the storm became less organized, Chris executed a turn to the northwest, and made landfall in the Dominican Republic on August 1, as a disorganized Tropical Depression. After landfall, Chris quickly fell apart and dissipated in hours. Tropical Storm Debby A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on August 1. It did not develop further until August 6, when it became Tropical Depression Five. On August 7, it intensified into Tropical Storm Debby. Debby quickly began to curve out to sea, and developed a banding eye. It was initially thought to have peaked at 70 mph on August 9, but post analysis dropped the peak to 65 mph. After peak, Debby encountered colder waters and began to weaken. Debby began to accelerate to the northeast until it became post-tropical on August 11. Debby's remnants brought disturbed weather to the United Kingdom and Ireland. Hurricane Ernesto Main Article: Hurricane Ernesto A low pressure area associated with a westward moving tropical wave began to show signs of development on August 13. Despite unfavorable wind shear, it gradually condensed into Tropical Depression Six, and into Tropical Storm Ernesto six hours later. Shortly after being named, the storm entered an area of decreased wind shear, and Ernesto began to intensify. Ernesto developed an eye on August 18, and was upgraded to a hurricane. As a Category 2 storm, Ernesto passed through the Leeward Islands, which were still recovering from the hurricanes of 2017. Ernesto reached an initial peak of 105 mph before making landfall in Puerto Rico on August 19. Ernesto weakened after landfall, but began to intensify again, and became a major hurricane late on August 20. Ernesto peaked overnight with winds of 125 mph before it reached higher wind shear. Ernesto passed near Bermuda as a hurricane before quickly weakening. Ernesto weakened below hurricane force on August 24, and was extratropical later that day. The cyclone passed near Newfoundland, causing scattered damage. Hurricane Florence Main Article: Hurricane Florence (2018) A tropical wave crossed over Haiti, and unexpectedly began to rapidly develop, becoming Tropical Depression Seven on August 19. Initial development was impeded by land interaction with Cuba, but it became Tropical Storm Florence on August 21. Florence made landfall on Cuba shortly after being named, causing light damage. Florence intensified in the Gulf of Mexico, and developed organized banding and symmetrical convection. At this time, Florence was upgraded to a hurricane and reached peak intensity on August 22, with winds of 75 mph, a minimal hurricane. At this intensity, Florence made landfall in Lanark Village, Florida. After landfall, Florence began to weaken, becoming a depression on August 23. When Florence emerged off the coast however, it briefly re-intensified into a tropical storm before becoming post-tropical on August 24. Tropical Storm Gordon Main Article: Tropical Storm Gordon (2018) A tropical wave began to develop a surface low on August 23. Initially expected by models to be a strong hurricane similar to Jose of 2017, it developed into Tropical Depression Eight on August 27, and intensified into Tropical Storm Gordon the next morning. Due to strong upper level winds, Gordon did not intensify much as it executed a cyclonic loop before weakening to a Tropical Depression. It continued west and re-intensified into a Tropical Storm on August 30. Gordon paralleled the Bahamas and began to intensify quickly in an area of less shear. Gordon approached North Carolina and reached peak winds of 70 mph as an eye appeared on satellite for a short time. The eye dissipated as stronger wind shear began to affect Gordon. Gordon remained just offshore the outer banks as it turned out to sea, and Gordon dissipated on September 3. Tropical Storm Helene A second tropical wave followed Gordon's wave, and entered the Caribbean sea. The wave did not develop much until it reached the western Caribbean, where a surface low formed. As a tight circulation formed, NHC began advising on Tropical Depression Nine. Nine quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Helene and reached an initial peak of 40 mph before landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula. Helene weakened to a Tropical Depression as it crossed over but maintained a tight circulation. When it emerged over the Bay of Campeche on September 8, Helene steadily intensified up to peak winds of 50 mph, which was the intensity Helene struck Veracruz, Mexico at. Helene rapidly degenerated after landfall, being declared a remnant low on September 10. The remnants of Helene later contributed to Tropical Storm Norman in the East Pacific. Hurricane Isaac Main Article: Hurricane Isaac (2018) A well-defined tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on September 5. It gradually developed, and became Tropical Depression Ten on September 10. It intensified into Tropical Storm Isaac and quickly reached hurricane status on September 12. However, dry air in the area caused Isaac to fluctuate between strong TS and weak C1 for some time. Isaac exited this area of unfavorable conditions on September 14, and began to intensify much quicker. Isaac became a major hurricane on September 15, and reached peak intensity near the Lesser Antilles the next day, as a Category 4 hurricane with 140 mph winds. More intensification was expected, but an eyewall replacement cycle halted intensification. Isaac fluctuated in strength as it moved north of the greater Antilles, and skirted the Bahamas on September 18, absorbing the remnants of Tropical Storm Kirk. Isaac was now forecast to make landfall in North Carolina or South Carolina as a strong hurricane. Because of this, mandatory evacuations were started and people began to evacuate. However, the ridge affecting Isaac became stronger than anticipated and began to pull Isaac east. Isaac made landfall on the outer banks of North Carolina on September 21, as an 80 mph hurricane. Isaac now began to accelerate to the east, making two landfalls in Nova Scotia and Newfoundland. Isaac turned extratropical over Newfoundland on September 23, and moved over the north Atlantic. Tropical Storm Kirk A dissipating trough left an area of low pressure in the Bahamas in early September. It gradually organized over several days, becoming a Tropical Depression on September 13. It remained a depression for several days, and finally became a tropical storm on September 16, and it was named Kirk. Kirk was in an area of moderate to high wind shear, which made intensification difficult. Kirk peaked on September 17, with winds of 45 mph, before it finally succumbed to wind shear. Kirk was declared a remnant low on September 18, and the remnants were absorbed by Hurricane Isaac. Hurricane Joyce A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on September 10. It quickly turned to the north. Despite being forecast to develop slowly, it rapidly developed and became Tropical Storm Joyce on September 14. In a favorable environment for intensification, Joyce developed an eye, becoming a hurricane on September 16. The eye cleared out and became well-defined as Joyce intensified, and the storm peaked on September 17, with winds of 110 mph, and the NHC debated that Joyce could have briefly been a major hurricane at that time. Shortly after peak, Joyce reached colder waters and began to weaken. It weakened below hurricane status on September 19 and was declared post-tropical on September 20. The remnants of Joyce caused stormy weather across Europe. Hurricane Leslie On September 21, a tropical wave developed into a Tropical Depression near the Cape Verde Islands. Intensifying into a Tropical Storm 18 hours later, it was named Leslie. Leslie moved north, intensifying slowly. Leslie became a hurricane on September 23, and peaked early on September 24, with winds of 85 mph. Shortly after peak, despite low wind shear, drier air and cold wake from Hurricane Joyce began to weaken Leslie. Leslie began to execute a cyclonic loop, but lost tropical characteristics before it could be completed. The remnants finished the loop before moving the northeast. Hurricane Michael Main Article: Hurricane Michael On September 23, the final major tropical wave of the season moved off the coast of Africa. Models supported development later on, as did environmental conditions. The wave passed through the Leeward Islands on September 29, and quickly organized into Tropical Storm Michael on September 30. Initially, Michael only gradually intensified due to moderate wind shear, but Michael became a hurricane on October 2 after this shear passed. Michael quickly intensified to an initial peak of 115 mph before making landfall in Jamaica.The island did little to inhibit Michael and the storm intensified again after this. Michael rapidly intensified back into a major hurricane on October 5, and reached peak that night as a strong Category 4 hurricane with 150 mph winds. At this intensity, Michael crossed Isla de la Juventud and made landfall in Playa de Cajio, Cuba. It weakened after this, but that night, Michael made a second landfall south of the Everglades in Florida with 120 mph winds. Michael came very close to Miami as it made the crossing, emerging off the coast as a Category 2 hurricane. Michael raced off to the northeast, transitioning into an extratropical cyclone on October 7. Hurricane Nadine A low pressure area, which had previously dropped snow in North Carolina, which was unusual for the time of year, moved off the east coast on October 14. It gradually began to spin, and was upgraded to a subtropical depression on October 17, but post-analysis found it had formed the previous day. The Depression became tropical shortly after and made landfall in North Carolina. It moved offshore and intensified into Tropical Storm Nadine late on October 17. Nadine accelerated through the gulf stream, peaking on October 19, with winds of 80 mph. Shortly after this peak, colder waters and increasing wind shear caused Nadine to quickly weaken, and it dissipated on October 19. Tropical Depression Sixteen A frontal boundary moved off the U.S coast on October 20, and a small, persistent convective area quickly developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen the following day. Despite strong wind shear, the depression persisted and made landfall in Harkers Island, North Carolina with 35 mph winds. After landfall, the fragile circulation of Sixteen only lasted six hours before dissipating on October 22. The depression's remnants caused icy roads in the Carolinas combined with the snow from pre-Nadine. Tropical Storm Oscar Main Article: Tropical Storm Oscar (2018) A large convective area persisted in the Southern Caribbean in early November 2018. It gradually began to take on tropical characteristics, becoming more compact. On November 4, Tropical Depression Seventeen formed, the final one of the season. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Oscar the next day. Taking a northeast path, Oscar gradually intensified to peak winds of 45 mph. And on November 6, Oscar made landfall in Belle Anse, Haiti at peak intensity. Oscar's circulation did not survive the passage over Haiti, and the storm dissipated on November 6. The remnants developed into a large extratropical cyclone that brought rain to much of Europe. Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2024 season. This is the same list used in 2012 except for Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement On April 16, 2019, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the names Ernesto and Michael were retired, and won't be used for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with the names Edgar and Mason for use in 2024.Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Neutral season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Retired storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:VileMaster